What Would Juniper Think?
by MereBell
Summary: Grover is torn between the two loves of his life! Juniper or Enchiladas? Can't he just have the best of both worlds? GRUNIPER! and ENCHILOVER? and slight ,very slight, PERCABETH!


**A/N hey guys hope ya'll enjoy! I know it's a little bit OOC, but please forgive me!** **I promise to try better next time! Love? Hate? In between? Read and Review and tell me what y'all think about it! I am ALWAYS trying to improve for ya'll! Also, I do do request! Any couples you want me to ship? I'm your gal! I opened to all types of pairings! :D**

* * *

**What Would Juniper Think?**

_What would Juniper think if she knew I had a second love that I would do anything in the world for?_ _Is it possible that I could possibly love enchiladas more than her? _

Everyone at camp knew that my favorite food was Enchiladas, but I don't think they understood how MUCH I liked them.

_Would she think I was some kind of freak? Should I tell her? Should I just keep it to myself? _

All these questions came flooding through my head as I thought of her reaction. She shouldn't be jealous! It's not like I could cheat on her or anything with an Enchilada!...right?

I kept playing with my fingers as I slowly walked towards my best friends cabin.

_Percy knows everything! He'll surely be able to help me!_

I finally got to Percy's cabin and heard through the door …. laughing?

I slowly open the door to reveal Percy and Annabeth having a pillow fight.

"Grover, come join us!" shouted Annabeth and Percy almost simultaneously.

I sigh and nod my head slightly signalling I wasn't in the mood.

Immediately the two stop goofing off.

"I'll-uhm, leave you two guys to chat.." said Annabeth while giving Percy a quick peck on the cheek. Once Annabeth was out the door Percy turned towards me.

"What's up G-man?" said Percy with worry in his voice. I sigh and sit down on the side of Percy's bed.

"I can talk to and tell you about anything..right?"I ask while twiddling my thumbs over and over again.

" What the hell did you do this time Grover?" he said while he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing!..I just have..girl troubles.." I say turning slightly red in embarrassment.

Percy starts to chuckle making me pretty upset that my best friend is laughing at my problems!

"Stop laughing at me!" I say in anger, but it still doesn't work; he keeps on laughing at me!

" Sorry man, but I never thought I would be giving girl advice to a grown man!" he said with a straight face trying to give me the memo that he wasn't laughing at my problems.

" In my defense, Satyrs age slower than men!" I say defensively.

" Alright. So G-man has trouble with the ladies...what's the problem? I thought you and Juniper were getting long greatly.." he says a little bit confused.

" We are! And I love her...but is it possible to love two people at one time?..." I say a bit nervous. And ya, I know I said two people..but I don't want Percy to call the Apollo cabin on me yet.

"Damn,Grover! Quite the little player, ain't cha'?" he says, not being helpful at all.

" Not helping Perce!" I say quite annoyed. He holds his hands out in a gesture saying sorry.

" Alright, Alright...So who is the lucky tree?" he questions.

_Maybe he'll think I'm a freak too.._ I take a deep breath and tell myself he's my best friends...I can tell him anything.

"I'm in love with Enchiladas..." I say looking at the ground.

"As in the Mexican Food?" he says looking quite amused. I quietly nod my head up in down.

Percy falls to the ground and starts cracking up.

"Grover, everyone already knew that! That doesn't mean you should call it quits with Juniper! Trust me, that food won't be able to satisfy you as much as Juniper will." He says while wiping a tear from his eye.

" Y-You think?" I stutter out.

"Think? Nah, I know! _BELIEVE_ me," he states as if that was final.

" B-but does that mean I can't eat enchiladas anymore?.." I say whimpering a little at the thought of me never touching one of those angels again.

" Grover, if you had to chose, I am I _not _saying you have to, but if you did, wouldn't you chose Juniper any day over those Enchiladas that give you gas and heartburn? Cause I know I would pick Annabeth over my mom's blue,warm,..mouth watering...delicious...chocolate chip cookies." says Percy in a sort of la la land.

I chuckle at this a bit.

_Satyrs getting heartburn? We eat _cans, _ Perce... I don't think so. _

"I guess so..." I say sort of pondering which one I would chose.

"So I solved your problem, G-man?" he said slapping my back a little too hard for my taste.

Wincing a bit, I stand up and we do our hand shake.

"Yeah bro, thanks a lot." I say as I walk out his door into the sticky, summer air, praying to every god I know that I wouldn't have to one day chose between my two loves...because I think we all know who I would chose..and it wouldn't be the enchiladas.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Not trying to sound like a review whore, but please review! Reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
